love and war part4
by mysteriouswriter
Summary: this is the finish im done be happy


A/N:ok i dont htink a 4 way pov was a good idea I will try something else when this is done sorry to those of you thinking it was a waste.  
  
  
  
  
' The wind is cold and peircing on my back, but I wont move.We are all waiting and wondering when he will come. Transfixed on everything around us senses alertand scared out of our minds!Well atleast I am.I wish this was over, so me and Ron could be normal together ;not have to worry about fighting some evil lord'.Back to the things we enjoy, each other'.The pure love we have.'(A/N:yea she dumped krum dude he was too hairy, and didnt know a barber that he could afford to keep his short) hermione mused as she preparred to face the dark lord'.Is anyone else as scared as I am?'Ron mused to himself as he looked around still not moving as if he was afraid he'd die with one movement.The hot sun beat down on them as they waited almost anxios and terrified they waited.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
'Time."It was atleast 40 mins now will he ever come?'Ginny wondered as she looked into the blue sky blazed from the midafternoon sun."OH! I see they have a welcome party planned eh? hehehe"voldemoert chuckled from behind.They all knew who it was without even thinking straight they turned and faced him swords held and shields glowing in the sun."Oh yea we are your welcome party TO HELL!!"Ron screamed and ran toward the evil villan, but voldemort just sidestepped the rage blinded boy;at the same time tripped him.Ron fell on his sword, and had it jabbed in his torso only a little though."uh...!! you basterd!!!Harry yelled as he held his sword out to fire at Voldemort.  
Voldemort chuckled and prepared to fire back."lbinkila"Harry yelled and before Voldemort could fire his harry had blinded him and he stumbled helplessly around."Rom help us fire now you know the drill!  
Harry screamed as Ron silently put his sword up and aimed it at the villan, but was cast down along with the rest in a painful binding spell."LET US GO!!"Ginny yells struggling against what restrains her to no avail.Voldemort lifts his head slowly and laughs that evil laugh.'That laugh, since the first time I met him it has haunted me."I cant take anymore!' Harry thought angrily to himself.'No it cant be the end; I won't let it be the end!'Hermoine thought angrily looking at poor Ron who was red with anger but too weak to fight against the bind.'Its too much, we faught this much and we die here? now?never!' Out of nowhere the evil voldemort who was preparing a finishing blow saw a flash of light."What is that!!  
the 4 strong ,chosen ones were glowing with a strong power of white light."NO,it it cant be that power its its."Voldemort couldn't finish his sentence before he was engluffed in the power of the light and taken down.They all woke up a few minutes later dazed and confused barely remembering what happened."We did it Hermoine yelled as she Ran over to Ron and hugged him trying not to hurt him."We did it we actually did it I dont believe it!!"Ginny said leaping into Harry's arms."Yes,we did dont know how ,but we did it.Harry looked up at his smileing princess and brushed his lips against hers, to her amzement.Hermoine helped up Ron and hugged him gently once again.Ron held hermoine close;barely being able to stand up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours later later they were all sitting in the dormitory everyone had been told the story.(that is what was remembered of it any way)They had all gone to bed but Harry and Ginny."Gin I want to tell you something"Harry said looking down shyly."What is it Harry?"Ginny asked looking down to him not paying attention to the light blush on him."Well I really love you, and I wanted to know if you would..."Harry looked into her eyes suddenly making her gasp for the air she had been holding."Will you marry me?"Harry said flashing a ring in front of her."Oh! YES!"Ginny said putting the ring on and kissing him full on the lips.Harry takes her in his arms and holds her close to his chest."When we fought today I was afaraid after that I might loose you ,and you wouldn't have known my true feelings for you."Harry said almost in a sob as she started to cry tears of joy.Harry tilted her chin up and kissed her once more.His toungue entering her mouth before she knew it, and exploreing her mouth."I love you more than anything"Harry said in between the kisses that had moved to her neck.  
"I love you too Harry"Ginny said as Harry pulled her back in his arms.Ginny fell asleep there.Harry kissed her head and gazed at his angel before falling asleep on the dormitory couch.There they slept not wondering when to fight Voldemort again not thinking of anything, but just how much they will enjoy being husband and wife.How much they will enjoy spending their life together forever.The ever lasting love they will have.  
  
finito!  
  



End file.
